True Blood Ficlets
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a set of eight separate ficlets I wrote during the month of May for a challenge over on LJ. Please read the Warnings and Pairings above each ficlet before you decide to read it. GENERAL WARNING: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** These ficlets were written for the May challenge on the LJ group spanking_world. All stories had to be under 600 words. Please read notes and warnings before each one.

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

FICLET #1

**Note:** This takes place during Season 4 Episodes 1 & 2.

**Pairing: **Eric/Sookie

**Warning:** Non-consensual M/F punishment spanking that turns erotic.

LUST

Sookie took off her bathrobe, and flung it behind her, but didn't hear it hit the floor. Her eyes opened wide, and she turned to see Eric holding it while staring at her naked form.

"You're just as perfect as I imagined," he said softly.

With a gasp, she grabbed a negligée, and covered the front of her body while glaring at the infuriating vampire. "You can't be here, I rescinded your invitation."

"You don't own the house anymore." He pulled a key out of his pocket and held it up. "I do. The house and everything in it, which means I own you." His fangs snapped down, and he took a step towards her. "You're _mine _Sookie."

Eric's dominating words and overpowering presence caused an involuntary dampness between her thighs. Angry with her body, she scowled. "You didn't buy me along with the house Eric Northman. You don't own me."

"True…" He stepped into her personal space, leaned down, and inhaled the scent of her arousal. "But you want to be mine." He looked into her eyes. "To be claimed by me."

Desire shot through her body, making her pupils dilate. Between shallow breaths she whispered, "No," and tore her eyes away. "I don't want that at all."

He grunted with irritation. "I tire of your lies Sookie. I can smell your lust."

She snatched her bathrobe away from him, and hissed, "My body reacts to you because I drank your blood, not for any other reason. Now get out of my room while I change!"

He stood still and smirked. "It's my room, and you've lusted for me since the first day we met."

She wrestled an arm into one bathrobe sleeve while still holding the negligée in place. "You're ridiculously full of yourself. I absolutely did not feel one ounce of lust for you that night, or any other night." She huffed in frustration, when she couldn't get her other arm into the bathrobe's sleeve while keeping her front covered.

Eric reached over to help hold the robe. She hesitated, scrutinizing him, and eventually slid her arm in, and pulled it closed. She was about to ask him to leave, when he used his vampire speed to move her. She found herself lying across his lap, with her upper body supported on the bed. Before she could protest, he slapped her ass, catching both cheeks with one large hand.

She realized with shock that he'd slapped bare skin. "Eric!" she protested, only to feel another firm slap land. The tingling skin only made her moan.

He raised one eyebrow and said, "I should have known you'd enjoy this."

"I don't!" A small whimper escaped her lips, and she wiggled on his thigh.

He smacked her ass several more times and smiled at her body's reaction. "Yes you do. No more lies, Sookie."

She hummed with pleasure, and gave in. "Okay."

Seconds later he paused and ran his fingertips across the colored skin reverently.

The pause helped her come to her senses. She couldn't let this happen. "You're right," she said honestly, "I do lust for you, but I can't be yours. You… You kill without hesitation or remorse. You're… a monster."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Eric froze. He didn't know how this half human could make him feel the kind of shame only Godric could make him feel, but he didn't like it. Needing to think it over, he helped her to stand. "You're right," he muttered before running away into the night.

Sookie sighed with both relief and disappointment as she watched him leave.

FICLET #2

**Note:** This takes place during Season 2 Episode 3 'Scratches'

**Pairing: **Bill/Sookie

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary M/F spanking.

LIVID

Bill suddenly swerved the car over to the side of the road and parked. Emotions were high in the tiny car. Bill was livid, Jessica was sobbing, and Sookie felt sick with regret. Sookie tried to apologize, but Bill was too angry to accept the apology.

"You undermined my authority as her maker," Bill said. "You risked those people's safety, and your own."

"I know. I'm sorry," Sookie said sincerely. "I knew when she asked me to take her I should say no, but all I could think about was Gran, and what I'd give to see her again."

"That does not give you license to behave like an irresponsible child! She is a loaded gun, Sookie, not a doll for you to dress up and play with."

Incensed, Sookie got out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous! Bon Temps is nearly twenty miles away!"

She kept walking. Bill used his vampire speed to get in front of her. She stopped in her tracks. "I am not about to let you wander down the street alone at night, in the middle of nowhere! I've had more than enough of you risking your life for one night!" He jabbed a finger back towards the car. "You're going to get back in the car, and I'm going to drive you home."

"I'm not getting back in the car! I'm not an irresponsible child, and I won't let you insult me!" She tried to step around him.

He caught her upper arm in his hand, and walked back towards the car with her in tow. She struggled and tried with all her might to get out of his grip, but it didn't phase him enough to even look her direction.

"You let me go this instant, Bill Compton!"

With a grim expression, Bill sat on the hood of the car, pulled Sookie across his lap, and started spanking her.

She let out a very unladylike squawk. "Don't you dare!"

In answer, he continued spanking her at a humanly fast pace. Because of her short shorts riding up, half of the swats landed on bare skin.

Sookie yelled several more insults, but quickly dissolved into tears.

Once he heard the tears, Bill started lecturing while he spanked. "I know you're not a child, Sookie, but you are younger, and less experienced than me, and you did behave irresponsibly tonight. I will not let you put yourself in danger simply because you're angry with me. You will get in the car."

"Okay!" Sookie said through her tears. "I'll get in the car!"

He stopped spanking, stood her up, and let go of her. He stayed seated, crossed his arms, and watched her to see what she would do. She backed away a few feet, rubbed furiously at her bottom, and glared at him. He raised one eyebrow, glanced at the passenger side door, and then looked back at her expectantly.

She wiped the tears off her face, held her head high, and refused to look at him while she got in the car.

Grunting in satisfaction, Bill got back in the car, and pulled out onto the road. After several seconds of tense silence, Bill said quietly, "I know you hate me right now, but keeping you alive is more important than keeping you happy." He looked in the rear view mirror at Jessica and added, "That goes for both of you."

Both women spent the rest of the ride home trying to stay angry, and failing.

FICLET #3

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 1 Episode 12 'You'll Be the Death of Me'.

My take on how this scene should have gone down.

**Pairing: **Bill/Jessica

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a vampire by her maker.

BONDING

Eric came storming into Bill's house, dragging Jessica behind him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bill asked, surprised by the intrusion.

"It's past time for you to deal with your own progeny Bill. She can no longer stay at Fangtasia."

Thinking of Sookie, Bill said, "I could pay you for her room and board."

"No."

Raising an eyebrow, Bill said, "Is there a problem?"

"I expect the vampires in my establishment to conduct themselves with a modicum of decorum." Eric glared at Jessica. "This one refuses to follow even the simplest of commands, and made a spectacle of herself last night."

"She's one teenage girl, Eric." Bill said incredulously, "Surly you can keep her in line without my help."

A dangerous expression crossed Eric's face. "Were she my child, I'd have beaten the disobedience out of her."

Jessica gasped, and the hateful expression she'd been aiming at Eric turned into a worried frown.

Bill's fangs snapped down. No one would hurt his child while he was alive. "You will not touch her."

Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're right. I won't, because that's _your_ job. I suggest you do it before she gets herself killed." He shoved Jessica towards her maker and turned to leave. As he was walking out he said, "Make her tell you about last night." He shut the door behind him, and flew back to his club.

Jessica was clinging to Bill, not realizing until this moment how much she had missed simply being in his presence.

Bill gave her a reassuring squeeze, and then guided her to sit on the couch with him. He didn't want to believe it, but Eric rarely lied. He put a reassuring hand on Jessica's knee and said, "Alright, Jessica, please tell me what happened last night."

After a few stuttering starts, Jessica admitted to almost draining someone on the dance floor, even after Pam had explained that any feeding had to be done behind closed doors.

She looked at him with bloody tears pooling in her eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, I just… felt so free for the first time in my life… please don't whip me." A shudder went through her body as she thought about her father and his belt.

Bill cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I don't want you to fear me, Jessica. I grew to hate my maker, and I don't want that for you. But it's a crime to feed on humans in public. You'll have to be punished. I won't whip you, but I do believe a hand spanking would be appropriate considering your age and experience."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she whimpered.

He pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry, but Eric is the Sheriff, and the only reason he brought you home to me instead of turning you into the Authority, is because he knew I would punish you for this."

He gently pushed her down across his lap. She started to cry, but didn't struggle. He said softly, "Thirty swats, and it's done." He started spanking at a brisk pace, wanting it over quickly. By the time it was done, she was sobbing and apologizing.

Bill picked her up, and held her in his lap while she cried. Once she'd calmed down some, he bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. She looked at him with uncertainty.

"You've been punished, and it's done. Feed and heal, so our bond can grow stronger now that you're home."

Feeling safe and loved, Jessica took his wrist, and started to drink.

FICLET #4

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 4 Episode 3 'If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?' This is what I wish had happened with Tommy.

**Pairing: **Maxine Fortenberry/Tommy

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a young man by a parental figure

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Sam knocked on the door to Maxine's house, and called, "Mrs. Fortenberry?"

"Sam? Sam Merlotte, is that you?" She asked, looking up from the television on the kitchen table. She waved to him through the glass and said, "Well come on inside. Did you come to see Tommy?"

Sam came in, and Tommy rushed in from the living room.

"No Ma'am," Sam said. "I came to talk to you about Tommy."

"Sam, please don't." Tommy said, knowing exactly what his brother was going to do.

Maxine looked between the two, realizing that something was up. She focused on Sam and said, "Go on then. Say what you came to say."

Sam explained how his little brother had tried talking him into buying the house out from under her so that they could cash in on the Natural Gas rights that her house was sitting on.

Maxine looked at Tommy, who was glaring at the floor. "That true Tommy?"

In a last ditch effort to get on her side, Tommy whispered, "Yes, Mama," finally using the familial name like she'd been asking him to. He tried to force out a couple of tears, but couldn't. "Please don't kick me out."

Sam shook his head and muttered, "Mama," not quite believing that his brother would stoop so low. He looked at Maxine and said, "You ought to kick him out."

"Shame on you Sam Merlotte!" Maxine said.

"Shame on _me_?" Sam said, indignantly.

"Tommy is your blood kin, and he's just a boy. It's no wonder he makes bad choices when you treat him like that! Of course I'm not gonna kick him out." She held out her arms, and gestured for Tommy to come over and give her a hug.

Not believing his luck, Tommy smirked at his older brother on his way to Maxine's side. He sat on the kitchen chair next to hers, and let her hug him. She petted his hair and kissed the top of his head.

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned to leave when Maxine added, "With a boy Tommy's age you have to praise them when they do something right, and tan their backside when they do something wrong."

"What?" Tommy said, and tried to sit up, but found he couldn't get out of her hug. "Fuck no!"

"Now Tommy," Maxine scolded, while physically pushing the young man down across her left thigh. "We don't use words like that in this house, and you know it."

Sam was too shocked to do anything other than stare. Tommy found he couldn't get out of Maxine's grip with the cumbersome leg brace on.

"God damn it!" Tommy hollered. "How dare you…"

She cut him off with a hard slap to his ass. "Don't you sass me when you're already in trouble!"

"I ain't Hoyt, and I ain't never gonna be Hoyt!"

She patted his back, "I know that sweetheart. I'm not asking you to be." She looked up at Sam and waved towards the kitchen counter. "Hand me that wooden spoon, Sam."

Tommy looked back at Sam and pleaded, "Sam, you gotta talk some sense into her, please!"

Sam glared at his brother and said, "Actually," he grabbed the spoon, "I think she's the one who's gonna talk some sense into you." Sam handed Maxine the spoon, and stepped back to observe.

"I hate you!" Tommy yelled. "I hate you both!"

Maxine started snapping the spoon down, and said patiently, "You go ahead and get all that piss and vinegar out of your system, and then we'll talk about what you did, and why it was wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

FICLET #5

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 4 Episode 10 'Burning Down the House'. This is how I wish the scene had played out. First few lines are from the show.

**Pairing: **Sam/Tommy

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a young man by his older brother.

BROTHERS

Sam screeched to a halt, and jumped out of the vehicle as Alcide was pulling a beaten and bloody Tommy out of his truck.

"Oh God," Sam said, getting out his phone. "We've got to get you some vampire blood."

"No. Don't." Tommy said.

"What?"

"I don't want it." Tommy said.

"But…" Sam said.

Alcide cut him off. "He's got a right to choose his time."

"The fuck he does," Sam said, dialing Jessica's number. "He's a kid, and I'm the only family he's got left. I ain't letting him die just 'cause he doesn't think life's worth living today."

# # #

A few hours later, Tommy was asleep on the couch in Sam's office, and Sam was sitting beside him in a chair keeping watch.

Tommy opened an eye and said, "Sam?"

Sam grabbed his hand and said with a smile, "Welcome back to the land of the living little brother. How do you feel?"

Tommy rubbed a hand down his face, and sat up trying to assess his body's damage. "I feel fine. Better than fine, I feel good."

Sam nodded and said, "Don't be surprised if you have some… uh… _dreams_ about Jessica if you know what I mean."

Instead of smiling like Sam had expected, Tommy frowned. He shook his head and said, "You should'a let me die Sam. All I ever do is cause trouble for everyone around me."

Sam shook his head, and said, "Tommy, I want you to listen to me very carefully. None of it was your fault, okay. You're barely an adult, and it's not like you've had many good examples to look up to while growing up."

"I'm sorry, Sam. Sorry for all of it."

"I know you are, and starting today things are gonna change. You're moving back in with me."

Tommy shook his head. "I want that. More than you know, but we both know I'd just screw it up again."

"Well, I'm about to give you a little demonstration of what you'll be getting every time you screw up from now on, because I'm not okay with you wanting to die."

With those words, Sam gently pulled Tommy over and across his lap.

"Sam…" Tommy said uncertainly.

Sam put a firm swat dead center on Tommy's ass, and proceeded to give him a swat after ever sentence as he lectured. "I love you. We're going to be just fine. You're going to move in with me. You're going to get your shit together. You're going to start working for me again. Then when you mess up, I'm gonna come down hard on you, because that's what I think you need. But it won't be because I'm pissed. It will be because I'm trying to do right by you for the first time since finding out that I had a little brother."

Tommy couldn't stop the tears from falling. Deep down, all he'd ever really wanted from Sam was to be loved, and now it looked like he'd gotten his wish.

FICLET #6

**Note:** This takes place pre-series

**Pairing: **Eric/Godric

**Warning:** Consensual therapeutic M/M spanking

A HELPING HAND

Eric could tell the second he walked into the house that tonight was going to be the night. There was a sense of melancholy hanging in the air. It had been building for weeks now. He walked through the house, and found his maker lying on the bed, exactly as he'd left him hours ago.

Scowling, Eric said, "Have you been up?"

"No."

"It's been three days since you fed."

Godric sighed, and rolled onto his side, away from Eric.

Eric climbed onto the bed, and lay down behind the older vampire. Eric wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him close so they were spooning. Minutes later Eric whispered in his ear, "Let me help you, Father. Please."

Godric turned in Eric's arms so they were face to face, and ran his fingers through the blond hair. "Why should I indulge you?"

"Because it will make us both feel good."

Godric raised an eyebrow, "Both of us?"

"Well… I'll enjoy it while it's happening, and you'll feel better once it's done."

Godric closed his eyes and thought it over. Eric nestled his head into the crook of his maker's neck and waited.

"Very well," Godric said softly. He kissed Eric's forehead and mumbled, "My big sadistic Viking."

Eric tilted his head, and kissed Godric on the mouth. He whispered, "Only when you allow it."

Eric sat up, and pulled his maker over his lap, making sure the smaller man's body was supported by the bed. He pulled off every item of clothing Godric was wearing, while the older vampire remained completely unresponsive and pliable to the manhandling. Eric went slow, enjoying the moment, and getting hard from the rush of power. Having control over someone that could literally break him in half, was a heady feeling.

Once Godric was nude, Eric adjusted the smaller body to his liking, legs spread, arms stretched out above his head, and ass slightly raised across both of Eric's thighs. Without warning, Eric started spanking Godric's ass as hard as he could.

The older vampire didn't flinch, cry out, or even sigh.

Eric had to spank for several minutes to get a pink blush on the skin, causing the younger man to wonder exactly how long it had been since Godric had eaten his fill. That thought made him spank faster, causing a tiny twitch in Godric's back.

Eric hummed in pleasure, knowing that more twitches would be coming. The faint blush on Godric's ass was steadily gaining color, so Eric moved the swats to the smaller man's upper legs. A tiny gasp came out of Godric's mouth, and very soon his body was twitching and tensing all over while he strained to stay in place.

Eric groaned, and said reverently, "You're so beautiful like this. Writhing in pain. Submitting to me though it's against your nature." He moved the swats back up to Godric's already sore ass. Eric heard a whimper, and tried to hit even harder.

A few minutes later, Eric heard the first small sob. He smiled, and took his time covering every inch of already colored skin with two more circuits of spanks, while his maker sobbed into the mattress.

Eric stopped hitting, and started to pet Godric's raw skin while the older vampire cried.

Twenty minutes later, the tears tapered off, and Eric said softly, "You know you have to cry to feel better. Why do you always fight it?"

Godric rolled over, and settled himself in Eric's lap, with his arms wrapped around the bigger man's shoulders. "If I remembered how to cry without it, I would."

FICLET #7

**Note:** This takes place during Season 5 Episode 8 'Somebody That I Used to Know'. This is how I wish that scene had gone.

**Pairing: **Eric/Nora

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary M/F spanking.

FAMILY FIRST

"Fuck Godric," Nora said.

It was the worst in a long line of insults directed at their father, and Eric couldn't take it. He rushed to his little sister, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her backwards. He couldn't remember ever being this angry with her. His father's words played in his head. _You must save her. _

Godric didn't want her dead. He wanted her saved. Eric just didn't know how to get through to her. She had complete faith in her god Lillith, and zero faith in Godric.

Eric slowly gained control, and let go of her throat. She stood up, and they regarded each other. Nora kissed her own fingers, and then pressed them to Eric's mouth.

The gesture was one she'd first given him nearly six hundred years ago. It spoke of affection and forgiveness. He grabbed her hand. "Do you remember the first time you did that to me?"

"Of course."

"Tell me."

With a sigh, she said, "The past is of no use, Lillith shows us that…"

He cut her off. "You were a few weeks turned, and Godric told you to stay with me to hunt for the night, but when I was distracted, you left my side to feed on your own. Even though you fed just fine, and came back to me quickly, I knew it was my duty to tell him what you'd done. You begged me not to, but I told him anyway."

With a wistful expression, she said, "Father was furious. Though he was so calm about it, I didn't realize at first."

Pleased that she was remembering, he went on. "He made me leave the room, but I could clearly hear your cries when he punished you. Listening to you cry caused me tears for the first time in several decades." He ran a hand down her face.

She leaned into his touch. "When Father finally let you back in, you had more tears on your face than I did."

"I tried to apologize, but you kissed your fingers, pressed them to my lips to stop me, and said there was nothing to forgive."

She cupped the side of his face with her hand. "That was the first night we made love. _You_ were always the one who needed comfort after Father spanked _me_."

"I always needed comfort after Father spanked me too. His disappointment was palpable when he punished. The physical pain was secondary."

"Yes, but you were long past the need for that by the time I was turned."

Eric shook his head. "If Godric thought I deserved it, he'd put me over his knee today, and if he saw what you were doing here…"

She frowned, "That's ludicrous, brother."

He continued, "…he would certainly spank you. But he's not here." He darted an arm around her waist. "I am."

He easily lifted his sister under his arm. Her legs dangled in the air, while her bottom was held captive beside Eric's stomach.

"Eric, you can't!"

He started spanking hard with the flat of his hand while lecturing. "Family comes before all else. Our father gave you life. Godric showed you love for centuries, and you sullied both his name and his memory here tonight. Father would be ashamed. I'm ashamed, but I'm not giving up on you."

"Guards!" she screamed.

Three swats later the guards rushed into the room, forcing Eric to stop before he was anywhere close to done. As he was hauled away, he searched Nora's eyes, hoping for a sign that he'd gotten through to her, but found none.

FICLET #8

**Note:** This takes place during Season 5 Episode 11 'Sunset'. This is a follow up to my previous ficlet 'Family First'.

**Pairing: **Eric/Nora

**Warning:** Consensual disciplinary M/F spanking

FORGIVENESS SECOND

The vision of her father plagued Nora's mind. She'd been so certain that she was doing the right thing, but he'd put doubt in her mind, and once the doubt started, it only grew. As the doubts grew, so did her fear and guilt. When she had faith in Lillith, there was nothing to fear or feel guilty about, but now that her faith was crumbling away, fear and guilt were taking over.

Finally, unable to pretend that her faith was still an option, she went to see the only person in the world that would understand her with just a look.

Eric was pacing his room like a caged animal when his sister rushed in.

The two searched each other's faces for several seconds, before coming together in an embrace. The need to touch and reestablish their love for one another was overwhelming. They ripped each other's clothes off, and started kissing. Eric pulled her down to straddle his lap once she was completely naked, and as soon as he was inside her, Nora pleaded, "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me."

He couldn't do that yet, but he kissed her to reassure her of his love.

She whimpered, "What are we gonna do?"

He heard the terror in her voice and said with conviction, "I'll get us out of here." He pulled her back into a kiss, and rolled them both so that he was on top of her on the bed. In a few short minutes their love for each other had been reaffirmed, and they lay next to one another gently touching, and feeling comfort in the familiar connection.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

Eric sighed, and sat up on the bed. "Nora, I love you, but it's not that easy. You let yourself be led astray. The things you said about Father…"

She made eye contact for a moment, and then crawled over and draped herself over Eric's lap. He put a hand on her back, and considered what she was asking.

"You know it's what Father would do," she said softly. "He's not here, but you are."

Eric reluctantly agreed. This is exactly what their father would do. "I won't go easy on you. I'll be doing it the way Father would."

"I'd expect nothing less."

He wrapped an arm around her middle, and made sure his grip was secure before smacking her ass with his large hand. A couple of minutes of steady spanking had Nora in tears and squirming to get away. That was when Eric started lecturing while he spanked. "I'm very disappointed in your recent choices, my sister, and Father would have been appalled by your behavior. Lets go over all the things you did wrong one by one."

Several minutes later, when Eric finally stopped lecturing and swatting, Nora was lying limp across his lap sobbing. He started rubbing her back, and running his other hand through her hair. "All done Sister. I forgive you, and I know Father does too."

Once Nora was able, she pushed her self up onto her knees so she could be eye to eye with her brother. When she saw the tears on his face too, she kissed her own fingertips, and pressed them to his mouth, before leaning into his chest for a hug.


End file.
